


Handsome Devil

by CutePaladins, Zuzonicorn



Series: The Lion's Den (Stripper AU) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bachelorette Party, Gen, Stripper!AU, he gets a chapter, he is the Chosen One, whoo go coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePaladins/pseuds/CutePaladins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: Coran is a handsome man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative piece written by everyone at [cutepaladins](http://cutepaladins.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (with a little help from [smallpaladins](http://smallpaladins.tumblr.com/)).

The calm quiet of the club was interrupted by a group of middle-aged women entering loudly.

“Good evening, ladies,” Hunk greeted.  “Can I see some IDs?”  The women covered their mouths with their hands, giggling.

“Oh, what a sweet young man.  What’s your name, honey?”

Handing an ID back and taking another, Hunk responded, “my name is Nui.  May I ask if you’re here for business or pleasure?”  He smiled, handing the last women her ID.

A laugh rippled through the group of women, and the one closest to Hunk spoke.  “You could say it’s for both.  Who do we talk to about getting a dancer for a bachelorette party?”

Hunk pointed them in the right direction; to the bar.  “Ask the bartender for Allura.”

They said their goodbyes and headed to the bar.

Coran looked up at the sound of a stool squeaking.  He put down the glass he was wiping and welcomed the women, eyes twinkling.

“Hello, what can I get for you lovely ladies?  How about a  _ Hop Toad _ ?  It’s the drink of the day,” he said, the lilt of his accented voice ringing in the room.

Tittering, the cluster of women asked him for Allura.  He held up a finger and left the bar, heading towards the far end of the club.

“My, Karen, did you see that mustache?  It was certainly magnificent!”

“Was it?  All I could focus on was his voice.  It was so lovely; I felt as if I stepped into a hot tub.”  She sighed dreamily.

“Both were nice, but did you see his eyes?”  Another one clasped her hands together.  “I swear they were purple, and they sparkled like stars!”

“Helen, that’s impossible.  His hair was orange so they must’ve been blue and you’re imagining things.”

“I’m not imagining things, Susan, they were  _ purple _ .”

At the end of the bar Keith and Lance sat, listening in on the conversation.  They were dressed in their street clothes, having just arrived minutes before the pod of women.  Lance was snickering quietly, left arm lying on the bar, fingers lightly grazing Keith’s.  The latter was just listening silently, sipping on his  _ Fuck Me From Behind _ .

“You know, Keith,” Lance began, “I heard them talking to Hunk when they walked in.  They’re looking for someone to dance at a bachelorette party.”  He turned in his stool to bump the other’s shoulder.  “You should go volunteer.”

Keith leveled a blank stare at him and took another sip.  “Why.”

With an eyebrow waggle, Lance answered.  “Because you look good flushed all red, people stuffing your pants with singles, moving those wonderful hips provocatively--”

His words were halted when Keith shoved a handful of peanuts in his mouth.

“I’m going to go get changed.”  He finished his drink and left.  He nodded to Allura and Coran as he passed them returning to the bar.

“Good evening,” Allura said in hello.  She gestured for the women to follow and led them to a table away from the bar.  “What can I do for you?”

“Hi, my name is Karen, and this is Helen, Susan, and Deborah.”  She gestured to her friends in turn.  “We’re throwing a bachelorette party for our friend Kimberly and the nice young man over there by the door said we should talk to you about hiring a stripper.”

Allura smiled, nodding.  “Yes, of course.  I’m sure one of our boys would love to.  Is there a type you’re looking for?  A certain appearance, maybe?”  She pulled a pen and a pad of paper from an unseen pocket and wrote down a few notes.

“How about that handsome devil at the bar?”  A new round of giggles emerged from the women as Allura turned around, checking the bar.

“Oh, Lance?  I wouldn’t exactly call him ‘handsome’, but I guess I can see where you’re coming from--”

“Ooh,” Deborah hummed, “is that his name, Lance?  The man with the mustache?”

White hair flying, she turned back the the women, bewildered.  “Mustache?”  Her eyes widened as she realized what they meant.  “Oh, you mean  _ Coran _ ?  The bartender?”

“Yes, the bartender!  He’s certainly something.”  She fanned herself, sighing.  “He can tend my bar any day.”  She grunted, shifting in her seat.

“Oh ho ho, Deborah, you  _ scoundrel _ ,” Susan laughed, swatting her friend.

Pursing her lips, Allura put down her pen and clasped her hands.  “Well.  If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

Striding to the bar, she pointed to the end when Coran raised his eyebrows at her approached.  He finished the drink he was making, placed it in front of the customer, and made his way to Allura.

“Hello, dear Allura, what can I do for you?” he asked, smiling.

“Hey, Coran,”  she responded.  “I have a little favor to ask of you.  There are some women who are looking for a dancer for a bachelorette party.”

His eyebrows shot into his hairline and he looked around.  “Okay?  Do you need to know where Shiro is?”  She shook her head.  “Well, then, what do you need me for?”

The manager rolled her eyes, leaning on the bar.  “They want you to dance for them at the party.”

“R-really?”  A hum of agreement.  “Wow.  That’s… exciting.”

Tilting her head and frowning, Allura said, “do you not want to?”

“Are you kidding?!”  He clapped and cackled.  “I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life!”

Ten days later, the club was closed save for the private party.  All the guys were wearing tuxedo-themed outfits and wandering about the crowd of women, mingling and occasionally dancing.

The main stage was empty and the tables were moved to surround it.  Music was playing softly from some random playlist, as the DJ was busy setting up a big surprise for the bachelorette of the evening.

“So, Kimberly, was it?”

The young woman in question turned to face the owner of the voice, only to come face to face with a brightly smiling Lance, scantily clad in only a way too small black vest, black thong, and a white tie around his neck, leaning on the bar.  “I’m Azul, but you can call me a dream come true.”

“Hello, Azul,” she responded, a cynical eyebrow travelling up her forehead.  “Yes, I’m Kimberly, the  _ bachelorette _ .  As in this is one of my last nights before I get married.  Forever.”

Sitting fully on the stool next to her, Lance purred, “well, girl, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on--”

“ _ Lance _ .”

The stern voice that sounded from behind them startled them both.  Kimberly only jumped slightly, but Lance fell completely off of his stool, letting out a small screech, slamming his elbow and grabbing Shiro’s tie on the way down.

“Whoa!”  The tug on his tie pulled Shiro down, bending his back.  When he looked up he was face-to-face with the bachelorette.  Her face was red and her eyes were wide and clearly ogling.  He smirked, pulling himself and Lance back up.  “Hello, we haven’t yet been introduced.  I’m Champion.”

Looking between his biceps and his outstretched hand, she shakily took it in hers.  “I-I’m Kimbly.  Uh, Kimberly.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you.  Are you enjoying yourself so far?”  Once she dropped Shiro’s hand, he pulled the stool Lance had previously occupied closer and took a seat.

“Oh, uh, yes!  Yes, I am.  All of you are so lovely.”  Shiro pretended not to notice the way her eyes trailed over his muscles, and definitely didn't smirk when they paused on his muscled thighs.

By now, Lance had hauled himself off the floor.  “Champion!  You took my seat!”  He crossed his arms with a pout.

In the dryest voice Lance had ever heard Shiro use, he said, “that's unfortunate” and continued to ignore the blue-lipped boy.

Their conversation continued without Lance; he eventually grew bored and wandered off, probably to go find Keith, if Shiro suspected correctly.  Meanwhile, Kimberly and the Champion continued chatting about this and that, her fiancée, the weather, until the music halted and Allura’s voice filled the club.

“Would Kimberly the bachelorette please come to the main stage?”

The bachelorette excused herself from her visually engaging conversation and made her way to the main stage where a giant cake and a chair had been placed.  Allura stood behind the chair, hair done up and wearing a gorgeous black cocktail dress, a bachelorette sash and tiara in hand.

She smiled warmly.  “Hello, please take a seat, relax, and enjoy the show.”  She handed the tiara and sash over before placing a stack of fifty single bills on Kimberly's lap and exiting the stage.

Once Allura was situated behind the bar, the lights were dimmed and music began to play.

The only lights on were two spotlights on Kimberly and the cake, and the string lights lining the baseboards.

The first lines of Beyoncé’s  _ Single Ladies _ played without any excitement, but as soon as the word “up” was sang, the party really began.

On “up”, one handsome devil in a pilot’s hat, matching briefs, and bowtie popped out of the false center of the cake, hips shaking, body moving, and a great smile on his face.

As Coran danced to the classic song, the bachelorette party laughed and whistled, bills being flung at the two on the stage.  Even Kimberly was laughing and making it rain on Coran as he danced-climbed his way carefully out of the cake.

The rest of the club's employees that were present--Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Shiro--were enjoying themselves too, catcalling and throwing wadded up bills at their bartender.  The orange-haired man continued with his dance (that he definitely didn't practice by himself at home) until the very end of his set.

He had worked his way over to the woman of the evening to turn the performance into a public, situation appropriate lap dance.  As the last note of the last word hit, he found himself breathing heavily in a flexed pose just in front of the bachelorette herself.

Coran placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath as his audience cheered and clapped.  Righting himself, he smiled and exited the stage with a grand bow.


End file.
